Ripples in Time: Moments
by ShivaVixen
Summary: Moments spent together are never wasted, and always cherished.
1. Moments 1-50

**Hello! Well, as you can see, this isn't the next chapter of Ashes of Corruption. Writer's block is a terrible thing.**

**Now, this prompt list will have things from Canon, as well as moments from my Ripples in Time verse. Meaning there is mentions of Alternate Canon and Time Travel. **

**I don't remember where I got this prompt list. I think it was someone on LiveJournal, but I can't find them again. There are 200 prompts, so each chapter will have 50 in each. Most are one or two sentences, but a couple are a little longer.**

**Disclaimer: the prompts are from LiveJournal, Final Fantasy VII and its compilation are properties of square.**

* * *

**001. Light.**

It takes time for his eyes to adjust to light after so long in the coffin, but nowhere near as long as it should have.

**002. Shadows.**

Barrett can't stop the slight jerk whenever a shadow moves- dealing with ghosts and other stuff is not what he's used to.

**003. Truth.**

Tifa stays silent as Cloud speaks, the years between the incident and now making her uncertain which version is truth.

**004. Lies.**

Cid stomps out the cigarette with a vengeance, uncomfortably aware that there's a General that believes Cid would never lie to him.

**005. Fall.**

_Not again_, Cloud silently groans as the floor creaks and gives way. He hates falling, but gravity apparently has it out for him today.

**006. Secure.**

Princess Yuffie is supposed to be in a secure hidden house while the war rages, protected from danger. Treasure Hunter and World Savior Yuffie doesn't care, and easily leaves.

**007. Purpose.**

They all come back with a purpose, but unsaid is the fact that that purpose comes second to the well-being of the others.

**008. Meaning.**

Rufus usually has more than one meaning to his words, Tseng learns, but his actions apparently have none.

**009. Past.**

Nanaki doubts that they can really change the past, but for the sake of his friends, he will try.

**010. Future.**

Reeve sits in his cluttered office of over a decade ago, and begins to plan for the future.

**011. Star.**

Cid's always able to find the one star in the sky that doesn't move, Yuffie is convinced he's making it up.

**012. Sun.**

Tifa's skin turns a deep tan as she lives in Costa, Mama Strife on the other hand, does her best not to be burned by the sun.

**013. Scar.**

Cloud's chest has three deep scars (and one shallow one) from a monster, which gives him some awed looks. Yet for some reason, he misses the scar that came from the other Sephiroth.

**014. Solitary.**

Sephiroth used to say he was solitary by nature. Now, surrounded by those he cares about, he wonders if it wasn't by nurture instead.

**015. Penance.**

Rude has never given morality much thought, but he wonders if having to deal with a different Reno (not the same, but still his partner) is some sort of karma for his past deeds.

**016. Sinner.**

They all have mile long body counts to their names, Reeve by affiliation if nothing else.

**017. Saint.**

Compared to ShinRa, and its questionable sanctions and actions by its employees, however, they're practically saints.

**018. Unconditional.**

It's quite a shock when Mama Strife greets each of them with warmth and love, not caring what they've done, or what they may do.

**019. Rules.**

They have some rules in place to try and better their odds of changing the past/future, but they all know they'll be breaking them at some point for each other.

**020. Tales.**

Yuffie scrambles to explain why she disappeared when the WRO expected her report a week ago, and Reeve tries not to laugh at the obviously made up tales.

**021. Amazing.**

Zack watches in awe as his mentor goes at it with Genesis and Sephiroth, and vows to be just as amazing one day.

**022. Special.**

Sephiroth has heard he was special and treated as if he was since he was young. It's oddly refreshing to be cursed at by a certain foul-mouthed pilot just like everyone else.

**023. Sick.**

Cloud doesn't remember being sick (mako poisoning and geostigma not counted) so when he does get sick, he's absolutely miserable, much to Vincent and Tifa's amusement.

**024. Exhaustion.**

They've sent Jenova towards the sun, and they all barely make it back to the _Highwind_ before collapsing. Next time, someone else can save the world.

**025. Choice.**

In another timeline, Veld allowed Vincent to choose his coffin. This time, Vincent allows Veld to choose neutrality . . . it's only fair.

**026. Dream.**

Lucretia used to dream of fire, pain, and her son being pulled away by darkness. It's disconcerting to know those dreams came true in another timeline.

**027. Sex.**

Angeal is horrified to realize that Zack apparently has no knowledge of this activity, but most of it stems from the realization that he will have to give his student the Talk.

**028. Passion.**

Sephiroth does not understand Genesis' passion for _Loveless_. Nor does he ever intend to.

**029. Intense.**

Vincent has faced many dangers, humans and monsters alike, and yet one of Mama Strife's looks is intense enough to make him want to hide in shadows for the rest of his life.

**030. Soft.**

Mama Strife gently strokes the black wing as Genesis sleeps, marveling at how soft the feathers are.

**031. Unforgiving.**

As Cid hits the ground from yet another jump, his 40-something year old knees violently protest the landing on the unforgiving pavement.

**032. Almost.**

Yuffie almost loved Vincent, and she almost told him before they went back in time. But almost isn't enough, and she is surprised how quickly the almost romance turns into something like family.

**033. Messy.**

Barrett is messy, likely to leave things lying about. Cid is the exact opposite, and the group learns early on never to let them share a room.

**034. Memory.**

Cloud's memories are vague and uncertain in places, and it almost breaks him (again) when he realizes how faded and vague the memory of his mother had gotten. Mama Strife holds him, and reminds him she is more than a memory now.

**035. Forgotten.**

There is so much they've forgotten about who they were before they grouped together to save the world. They vow never to forget each other.

**036. Time.**

Even with their second chance, there doesn't seem to be enough of it.

**037. Gift.**

"What's this?" Sephiroth stares at the bright paper-wrapped object on his desk.

"A gift. You open it and keep it." Genesis rolls his eyes, but an elbow and look from Angeal makes him realize. "You've never had a gift before?"

"No." Sephiroth gently opens it, and even though it's a copy of _Loveless_, he keeps it hidden in his desk. The first gift he's ever gotten from a friend.

**038. Red.**

Once upon a time, the color was used to strip away his individuality. Now, it is a term of endearment, and Nanaki smiles as the others call for him using the nickname.

**039. Yellow.**

Cloud is not amused when Zack gives him a yellow chocobo stuffed toy, having had his fill in both timelines of the joke. He still keeps it, though.

**040. Blue.**

Zack's eyes are an incredible shade of blue, Aerith notices when they first meet. When she rescues him from the lab, she is almost disappointed that the blue has turned violet.

**041. Gray.**

Reeve is unsurprised when he looks in the mirror and spots the gray hairs mixed with the black. Planet knows he's lucky to not be completely gray after all the crises that he's been dealing with.

**042. Sloshed.**

Reno likes to get completely sloshed at Seventh Heaven, he has a booth in a corner reserved for the days when he can't take the memories and pressure. He feels sorry for Cloud, who can't enjoy getting completely drunk thanks to Professor Creepy.

**043. Regression.**

Tifa, Cloud and Yuffie are in their thirties (late twenties in Yuffie's case), or are supposed to be, if they hadn't gone back in time to the bodies of their child selves. The others are convinced they've gone crazy, especially when they argue over comic characters. Reeve doesn't help matters by joining in.

**044. Laughter.**

Barrett's laugh is loud, sometimes abrasive; Yuffie chuckles, usually maniacally; Cid tends to snigger; Reeve has a polite laugh (and occasionally giggles); Cait Sith's occasionally sound mechanical; Nanaki's laugh sounds a bit like barking; and Tifa giggles, as does Aerith. It takes a while, but they finally get Vincent and Cloud to laugh- Vincent's is a soft huff, hard to hear even for Nanaki, while Cloud usually just smiles, but if really amused, will quietly chuckle.

**045. Debt.**

Rufus knows full well that he owes Strife and his version of Avalanche a debt he can never pay by his usual means, and one he probably never will be able to pay, as Strife and his ragtag group don't seem to be aware of it.

**046. Work.**

They take it day by day, slowly putting pieces of broken lives back together, and filling the holes with something new. It's a lot of work, but their friendship proves to be worth it several times over.

**047. Pain.**

Zack struggles to block the pain of the mako burning him, but the physical pain is nothing compared to the betrayal that he feels from Sephiroth leaving him just like Angeal.

**048. Hidden.**

Lucretia leaves as many clues as possible, hidden in places Hojo will not bother looking once she's gone, and prays that Vincent or her son will find them.

**049. Power**.

Weiss remembers the feeling of all consuming power, of being bonded body and soul to Omega. And yet it is nothing compared to the freedom of being released from Deepground, and the ability to think more clearly than he has in years.

**050. Animal.**

Nanaki is an animal, no matter how sentient and knowledgeable he is mentally, he still has the same instincts as any animal, and fears that someday, those instincts will tear him away from those he loves.


	2. Moments 51-100

**Another set of moments- these reference a few of my other Ripples in Time stories, in particular the back story I created for Mama Strife in Team Mom. There are also references to the canon compilation and some oneshots/ideas of mine that haven't been posted yet.**

**If you have any questions about any prompt, review and let me know, okay?**

**(Still no idea where I got the prompt list from other than LiveJournal.)**

**051. Pretend.**

Marlene likes to play pretend, roping Denzel and anyone else nearby into a game. There is a hidden picture of Reno and Rufus (originally there to speak with Cloud) sitting at a kid sized table wearing feather boas and 'drinking tea'. Rude pretends he knows nothing about its whereabouts.

**052. Pillows.**

At some point on their journey, they've moved their sleeping gear close to each other, to the point of waking up and finding they're being used as a pillow to someone else (even Vincent). Travel pillows aren't all that comfortable.

**053. Cigarette.**

Cid usually lights one up after a battle, and while initially the others had varied degrees of dislike for the smell, it's a comfort that lets them know they can rest.

**054. Leader.**

It is unanimous, even after Cloud is broken and barely put back together. Cloud is the one they'll follow into the dragon's lair, and nothing will change that.

**055. Follower.**

Rude is used to following orders, following Rufus, Tseng and Reno. It is the oddest sensation when this (new/old) Reno started following him around every time he went to the slums.

**056. Ring.**

Hojo never gave her a ring, it wasn't practical for a scientist to wear something that could be contaminated or could contaminate an experiment.

Vincent gave her a ring, it was practical so they could pretend to be married, and not draw suspicion so she would be safe.

Lucrecia fiddles with the ring on her hand, and wonders at how something so small could be so significant.

**057. Journal/Diary.**

Genesis tries to keep a journal while he is imprisoned in the Wutai Palace. He spends more time arguing that it is not a diary to a particularly nosy princess.

**058. Flowers.**

Aerith tends to the flowers as best she can, learning by trial and error how to care for them, and connect to the planet.

**059. Tree.**

Yuffie looks down from the branches of the tree at the three teens, and wonders how they could ever grow apart.

**060. Nature.**

Angeal insists that tending plants and 'communing with nature' strengthens ones honor. Genesis wouldn't mind so much if other bits of nature would stop trying to commune with the plants too.

**061. Gold.**

Cloud is the only one to ever successfully breed gold chocobos. Therefore, Director Lazard allows him the odd hobby.

**062. Silver.**

Sephiroth's fan club is borderline stalker club, and the members could do much better things in their spare time in his opinion, and he has said so, repeatedly. The Silver Elite apparently have selective hearing.

**063. Games.**

It was decided early on that Sephiroth, Angeal and Genesis should never play board games together. Sephiroth questioned the points and logic ("How can this possibly happen?" "It's a game, Sephiroth, it's not real." "Clearly, there is no way a thimble could go to jail." "*_sigh_*"), Genesis would do anything to win, and Angeal would refuse to let them do anything other than what was written in the rule book. ("Free Parking, collect the money in the pot!" "No, Genesis, we're not doing that.")

**064. Foreign.**

It came as quite a shock that, after years of traveling strange lands all for the sake of her people, they regarded her as something foreign.

**065. Comfort.**

Mama Strife is not a psychologist, but she does know that Lucrecia is hurting and has been broken by someone, and so she wraps the broken woman in an embrace and hums a lullaby, giving all comfort and reassurance that she can.

**066. Music.**

The clink of glasses, Denzel and Marlene chattering in the background, and the sound of Tifa's voice is better than any music Cloud could hope to listen to.

**067. Air.**

There's a moment, when the mako enters his lungs after he tries to hold his breath, that he swears he'll die from the lack of air.

**068. Water.**

Cloud gently pours the water on Denzel's head, and prays that the power in the water hasn't faded already.

**069. Fire.**

Nibleheim is burning, smoke is stinging her eyes, and all she can feel is a red-hot rage at the fact that ShinRa has turned on an innocent village.

**070. Earth.**

Yuffie is always the first one off the moving vehicle of the day, giving loud thanks that the earth is solid and unmoving under her feet.

**071. Definition.**

They're the very definition of dysfunctional. It's probably why they get along so well.

**072. Forever.**

Sometimes, it seems as if they've known each other for forever already.

**073. Never.**

Zack never gave up hope that Cloud would beat the mako, he just wished it hadn't happened as he was dying.

**074. Learn.**

"You just never learn, do you?" Nanaki sighs, as Yuffie glares up at him from a ledge.

"Shut up and lower the rope."

**075. Teach.**

Out of the three Firsts, only Angeal has the patience to teach. Genesis tends to deride other people's intelligence and Sephiroth doesn't understand why it takes so long for other people to grasp a simple concept.

**076. Grief.**

It doesn't take the others long to start giving Cloud grief once Tifa and Aerith let slip the Cross-dressing incident.

**077. Leaving.**

Tifa prays every time she hears Cloud leaving, not so much for his safety, but just that he'd come back.

**078. Mundane.**

Somehow, seeing Sephiroth sitting at a desk and calmly focused on paperwork seems too mundane for Genesis.

**079. Picture.**

They make quite a picture, strolling into town, a ex-Soldier, a woman in a mini-skirt, another in a pink dress, a cat-like creature with his tail on fire, a cat with a crown on a mog, a large man with a gun arm, another (shorter, thinner) man with a spear, a girl with a shuriken and a vampire look-alike.

**080. Crazy.**

"Are you ! crazy?" Cid demands, and Vincent raises an eyebrow and looks at the group settling down for the night. "Yes, I know we're all batshit insane, but still!"

**081. Repression.**

He pushes the memory of pain, of a friend dying while all he could do was stare, of failure and death and burning. He doesn't want to remember it, because he knows he'll break.

**082. Tragedy.**

_Loveless_ is a tragedy, where the hero ends up alone as his friends abandon him.

**083. Comedy.**

Zack is enthusiastic in everything he does, and provides (unintentionally) some comedy in Angeal's day.

**084. Romantic.**

Tifa watches Cloud and Aerith, and feels a little torn between jealousy and relief that Cloud can be romantic when he wants to.

**085. What if.**

Mama Strife stares at the old mansion, and wonders what would have happened if the man she loved had gotten Sephiroth out of there.

**086. Paternal.**

Vincent's not his father, but Sephiroth watches the way the man moves, searching for Strife and Lucrecia, and wishes he was.

**087. Maternal.**

Mama Strife has very strong maternal instincts, Rufus notes as the petite blonde woman asks how he's been faring. It takes everything he has to not go running to her, because his own mother has long stopped asking.

**088. Better.**

"You okay?" Zack asks his roommate as the other comes back from a simple mission covered in gunk.

"I've been better." Cloud barely finishes the sentence before he closes the door to the bathroom with a loud snap.

**089. Worse.**

"We're being hunted by ShinRa and I don't know who else. But look on the bright side, we're out of the lab!" Zack informs the catatonic Cloud as they settle in for the night. Zack hopes being out of the lab will be good for Cloud, because the blond had been steadily getting worse.

**090. Coping.**

None of them are very good at it, Reeve decides as he turns away from the video feed Cait Sith is sending, knowing that sooner or latter, it would catch up to them.

**091. Young.**

Cid is struck by how young Yuffie is now that they're back in the past, and it disturbs him to think about just how young Cloud and Tifa now are as well.

**092. Old.**

Bugenhagen is an old man, Deneh knows this, but somehow, it slips her mind just what that means for him.

**093. Crisis.**

She used to be able to keep a calm head during a crisis, but now that Hojo has her son _and_ Vincent, Lucrecia panics because she doesn't know how to fix this.

**094. Body.**

They've decided that if there's no body, there's no death, and they're more than relieved when they do find Cloud again after they lost him to Sephiroth (briefly) and the lifestream.

**095. Soul**.

Rufus had never concerned himself with the 'state of his soul', but when faced with a Goddess, he starts to re-evaluate that decision.

**096. Mind.**

Nanaki doesn't mind a lot of things, including Marlene or Cait Sith riding him. Marlene because she's a child, and Cait Sith because it amuses him.

**097. Reason.**

From a purely scientific point of view, Cait Sith shouldn't be able to talk back and reason with Reeve that between AVALANCHE and ShinRa, the group of terrorists is the planet's only hope.

**098. Illogical.**

Reno's boxers are on over his pants, his tie is on his head, and Elena is curled up next to him and his head is on her stomach. Rude stares in confusion, before deciding he doesn't want to know.

**099. Hypnotize.**

"Watch the watch, watch the watch . . ."

"Zack, stop trying to hypnotize the Chocobo." Angeal didn't know why, nor did he want to.

**100. Wisdom.**

Aerith really wished the others would stop acting like she had all the wisdom in the world . . . especially since she got most of it after her death.

**Next chapter is 101 to 150. No idea when it will be up though.**

**Still working on Ashes of Corruption, never fear, it's just taking a while . . .**


End file.
